Jellicle Pup
by HowAboutThat
Summary: A puppy is abandoned and soon gets accepted by the Jellicle cats, but not all of them like him. He has to grow up with all of the cats we know and love while trying to fit in. Rated T due to paranoia. Maybe eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1

HAT: Okay, so I decided to make this a while ago and though I'm nowhere near close to being finished, I decided to put this out there, but know that the chapters are coming as I write them. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and OC(s), everything else belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

A black Shinu Inu pup walks with his family: six siblings and his mother. Some are reddish others brown, others black and brown, and he is the only all black one. His all brown sister jumps onto his back and he ends up rolling away with an irritated growl and batting at her. Sadly their mother turns around at a horrible time for the black pup and he knows that she thinks that he started it first when in all actuality it was her.

"Shush! We're not in our territory and we need to stay quiet otherwise all of us are dead," she growls.

The black pup does and lowers himself, tail between his legs and ears flattened against his head. "Yes, ma'am."

"Mother, mother! I'm hungry," another pup whispers.

Their mother smiles and nods. "I know, but you'll have to wait just a little bit longer, my lovely."

The black pup lowers his baby blue eyes and feels ashamed. His mother always seemed to hate him and he never received affection or praise and it was always because of his mischievous sister that always got him in trouble. The fact that he has black fur doesn't help either because he's the _only_ one out of the entire litter with that fur color (A/N: Yes, I know it sounds racist as hell, I'm half/a third black (I don't know, there's a lot of Native American) so don't get it twisted, okay?).He prefers to try and not to get in trouble, but that troublesome sister of his always seems to be getting him into trouble no matter what he does. Unlike the other pups he has to call her 'ma'am' and he rarely gets to call her mother. They continue on their way and for a little while everything's quiet and as it should be, but his sister shoves him and he let's out a yelp of pain as he lands on a pile of glass, his arm and paw having shards of glass stuck in it now.

"I told you to be _quiet_, and you go about making noise," his mother growls, picking him up by the scruff and placing him on a cardboard box. "Stay here."

"But, ma'am, shouldn't I go with you?" he asks.

"No, you stay here," she growls before walking away with the other pups.

His sister looking back regretfully before following their mother. He stays put for hours, whimpering over his injury before he jumps off, knowing his mother isn't going to come back. He shouldn't have even bothered to try. He walks for a while until he reaches a junkyard and he crawls into a cardboard box that lays just outside of it before he goes to sleep.

* * *

HAT: Okay, so I know it was short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Electra: I sure hope so. When do I meet him?

HAT: Later. Anyway, please say it?

Electra: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

HAT: See? I told you this one would be longer. And on the same day too! Well, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and OC(s), if I did own Cats, there would be random dogs everywhere.

* * *

Baby blue eyes open and he looks around a dark den with multiple beds and he notices his arm's bandaged and he wonders when this happened and how he got here. He whimpers and then he hears movement and he looks at a cat that's all brown with a white stomach and face and bright blue eyes. His mother had told them of cats, how murderous they are and would kill pups without a second thought. He gets up and runs out of the den and runs straight into a black stomach. He looks up at a light brown face with amber eyes, black and white stripes on his face, and all of this surrounded by a mane. He says something and the Shinu Inu struggles to get away, his heart pounding in fear and then he's brought into the maned leopard spotted chest and the arms wrap around him. He freezes, having seen his mother do this to his siblings, but he's shocked. Why would his own mother not do this to him, but this strange cat do it to him?

He stops struggling, surely but slowly, and his eyes water. "Why?"

It's a weighted question. If the cat can understand him, he won't know everything that the black pup is actually asking. Why is this cat being so nice to him? Why did his sister always get him in trouble? Why does his mother love his siblings, but not him? Why did his brother hate him? Why did his mother leave him? Why does his heart hurt? So many 'whys' and not an answer for one of them. He cries into the cat's shoulder and wants nothing more than for the aching in his chest to stop, for everything to be right in the world. He calms after who knows how long and he breathes heavily, listening to the heartbeat of the larger animal and then he's held at arm's length, but there's a firm grip on his shoulder as amber eyes look into his baby blue ones and he says something the pup can't understand.

"He asked if you were alright," a deep voice informs. The all black animal looks up at a multi-brown tomcat who looks very wise, old, and kind. He's never met a cat that speaks with the tongue of dog. "Are you?"

The pup bites his lip and shakes his head slowly. "I don't know…"

"What troubles you?" The pup lowers his gaze and bites his lip, shaking his head. "You can tell me."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asks, dancing around what's _really _troubling him.

"You're young and in need of help."

"But, sir, I'm… I'm a bad pup," he says, thinking about all the times his mother said that to him. He's beginning to question everything that his mother taught him, but in the past some cats had tried to kill him and his family... He's so confused his head is starting to throb, "You're a cat, you're supposed to kill me on sight, so why help me?"

The large tomcat puts a paw on the black shoulder and kind dark brown eyes meet confused blue ones. "You don't seem to be a bad pup to me. What happened before you went to the box?"

The pup hesitates before he down casts his gaze. "My sister was getting me into trouble and had shoved me into a trash bag full of glass and mother had me sit on a box and wait, but I knew she wasn't going to come back and walked around until I got in the box and then I went to sleep…"

The tom nods. "I see… and what is your name?"

"Sir?"

"What's your name?"

"Sh-Shadow," the black Shinu Inu pup answers.

"I am Old Deuteronomy. Are you hungry?"

His stomach growls and he nods shyly. "Y-yes, sir." He glances at the maned tom and receives an encouraging smile. "Sir, who's that?"

"That's my son, Rum Tum Tugger."

"Why's he so nice to me?"

"You'll have to ask when you'll be able to understand his answer," the older male chuckles.

The pup doesn't understand what he's being told, but he nods. "O-okay…"

He goes quiet and then he sees an orange she-cat with tiger stripes and leopard spots and kind chocolate brown eyes with food being presented to him. Shadow looks up at Old Deuteronomy and receives a nod before he digs into the meal, very grateful and when he finishes he licks his lips.

"Thank you, ma'am," he says gratefully before he starts to wash himself, like he did after every meal before and the two cats watch him in surprise. He frowns. "I-is something wrong?"

"Nothing… why are you washing yourself."

"Because my mother always has us wash ourselves after every meal. She's really strict about it. She says all good Shinu Inu pollicle pups have to keep really clean."

He nods. "Ah, understandable. It's unusual for us to see pollicles clean themselves like cats."

"Oh…"

Suddenly two cats that look exactly the same, save for size and eye color, walk into the den, their eyes locked on his and his tongue feels heavy and tingly and mind swims before he's supported by both cats, the male's blue eyes and the female's dark brown eyes on him. "Hello, can you understand us?" they say.

He nods and is set down on the ground and they sit beside them, their tails around his wrists. "Who're you?"

"Coricopat," the male replies.

"And Tantomile," the female answers.

The pup nods and then rubs his eyes, trying to stay awake. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Junkyard," the unnamed she-cat says before giving a smile. "I'm Jennyanydots, nice to meet you, Shadow."

"Nice to meet you, too, miss Jenny," he replies.

"Just call me Jenny," she insists.

His eyebrows come together in confusion. He _always_ calls everyone ma'am or sir, so this is a major change. "O-okay…"

He gives a great yawn and the two scoot closer. "Sleep, Shadow."

Shadow nods and falls asleep between the two of them.

* * *

HAT: So cute!

Lyon: I know!

HAT: *stares at him before shaking head* Okay... Oh, yeah! You writers should enter CatFanGirl's contest like I did... and enter my contest (it's inside The Ultimate Challenge).

Lyon: *smirks* Wanna hear a joke?

HAT: From you? No, you inappropriate tom.

Lyon: *shrugs* Your loss.

HAT: *shrugs* Whatever you say. Speaking of which, will you say it?

Lyon: HAT and I want you to-

Lyon & HAT: _**REVIEW, PLEASE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

HAT: Okay, so in the last two chapters I was told I messed up... I kept putting Shinu instead of Shibu and Shinu means death... well, no wonder his mom didn't like him, I kept putting the wrong thing! Anyway, from this point on, it's been corrected because I've done more correcting than I ever wanted to within twenty-four hours that if I have to correct another full story/chapter, I'm gonna just put down writing for the next few days.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and OC(s), if I did own Cats, there would be random dogs everywhere.

* * *

Again baby blue eyes open later in the day and he buries his face in to the shoulder of… Tantomile. He yawns and gets up, stretching to make sure that he's able to keep from bumping the other two and waking them up, but it's too late, they're both awake.

"Happy napping?" Coricopat asks.

"Yes, sir," he nods. "And you?"

"Very nice, but there's no need to call me 'sir,' Shadow."

"Why doesn't anyone want to be called 'ma'am' or 'sir' here?"

"Because we aren't like canines," Tantomile answers.

Shadow tilts his head. "Why're you being so nice to me?"

"Because you're special," they say in unison.

"What's special about me?"

The two smile. "You'll learn. Now come, we've got other cats to meet."

Shadow, though well past the age of holding another's paw, grabs their paws and they lead him out and he stands between then, really wanting to hide because every eye turns on his and he can feel hostility with a few of them. The two squeeze his paws in assurance and then he sees the large maned tom from the day before and he tries to remember the name as the three walk over towards him and when he reaches the tom he remembers the name.

"Rum Tum Tugger," the pup says quietly.

"Learned my name already, I see," the Maine Coon says quietly with a chuckle and a smile before speaking up. "How's your first day?"

"Um… I don't know, sir."

"Just call me Tugger," the Maine Coon insists.

Shadow finds that he's no longer holding the mystic twin's paws anymore and is sitting beside the larger animal and looking up at him. "Tugger," he tries.

Tugger nods. "That's right. Now, you should know a lot of cats are going to be skittish around you because you're a pollicle, but that's okay, they'll get used to you. The kits are curious, but some of the adults are cautious of you and will keep them away, but they'll be the first to accept you."

It's hard to wrap his mind around, but Shadow nods in understanding. "Okay…"

"Don't worry, you're fine. You've already got five adults on your side, so the rest should come easy."

"O-okay… What now?"

The Maine Coon shrugs. "I dunno. What do you want to do?"

_Disappear._ "Um... I dunno..."

"Do you want to meet more cats?" Shadow shakes his head, scared that he'd be made to meet more cats. He's not ready. Tugger holds up his paws. "Don't worry, I won't force you to do something that you don't want to do."

So different from his mother and siblings. These cats _actually _take him into consideration and seem to care. He lowers his gaze unconsciously to his paws as he wonders why his own blood would hate him and turn against him, but these animals of a different species would be so kind and not hate him. He shakes his head to try and rid these thoughts, but it's very difficult, not that anyone else understands what he's going through.

A gloved paw on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Wanna take a walk?"

A slow nod. Coricopat and Tantomile nuzzle the pup, who still stiffens in surprise and they smile comfortingly before slipping away to do whatever it is that they do. Shadow notices that he's receiving looks both hateful and curious and he quickly turns his gaze to his front as the black and gold tom leads him away from prying eyes. The two of them walk around for a while in silence and it's surprisingly comfortable. The black pup briefly wishes that this could last forever, but he knows that all good things must come to an end.

Suddenly his stomach growls and he blushes underneath his dark fur. "Hungry?" asks the maned tom.

A slow nod in response. "Y-yes, s- Tugger."

The feline leads the canine back to the Gumbie Cat's medical den and Shadow gets startled by a hissing she-cat, the one that he ran from when he woke up. A brown paw pulls Shadow to the other side of the large body.

"Back off, Cassandra," hisses the amber eyed cat.

The blue eyed cat narrows her eyes. "How could you stand to be around a _pollicle_?"

She said it like it were a disgusting taste in her mouth and Shadow's ears and tail lower as sadness started to weigh on his shoulders once more. Tugger squeezes the pup's shoulder comfortingly as he glares at the queen.

"Shut up, he's not bad. Now excuse us," he says coldly, gently pushing the pup in front of him so he's out of sight of the hostile queen. The larger animal sighs. "I'm sorry, some of the cats hate pollicles, and aren't too accepting of you..."

"I-I don't want to cause any trouble," stutters the smaller of the two.

"Don't worry about it."

Shadow grows quiet and suddenly he doesn't have as much of an appetite, but when he's given food by the Gumbie Cat he eats it anyway. The two move to leave him alone in the den and he sighs, lying on the bed, knowing he'll be subjected to staying here on his own for a while before he's sent out to live the streets as a stray with no home. Suddenly he's picked up by strong arms and he's too tired to lift his head from the shoulder of the large Maine Coon. He's rocked by the gentle swagger step of the amber eyed tom and he finally slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

HAT: Welp, there you go. Hope that you enjoyed.

Asparagus: It seems Tugger's got a soft spot for the pup... You love making Tugger a softy don't you?

HAT: Of course!

Asparagus: *rolls eyes* Review, please.

HAT: Or I'll write more to _Thundering Lust,_ MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Asparagus: Crap... REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

HAT: Yay, the next chapter! I know that a Shiba Inu should be considered a peke, but I'mma give a reason later, don't know exactly when, but you'll get it. That and pollicle is almost spelled the same way as jellicle, so it'd be an easy transition of letters. Anyway, you must want to get to the story, well, here you go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and OC(s), if I did own Cats, there would be random dogs everywhere.

* * *

The next morning Tugger has to go patrolling and that leaves Shadow with Coricopat and Tantomile. He sits on the ground and they're curled around him, both of them on either side of him, and his gaze stays on the ground so he won't have to meet anyone's gaze.

One of the twins nuzzles him. "You're uncomfortable..."

A reluctant nod. "Yes, sir."

"You don't have to cal us 'sir' and 'ma'am' still," reminds the female mystic.

A slow nod. "Okay."

Shadow itches to move and get away so they get up and direct him to Old Deuteronomy. He starts in that direction when he receives glares from other cats, daring him to approach their leader. He stutters to a stop and shifts, his arm and paw hurting more so he uses this as an excuse to dash towards the Gumbie Cat, who sits knitting with a silvery white queen wit brown stripes of different shades all over her and emerald eyes. When he gets closer the emerald eyes narrow in his direction and he bites his bottom lip.

_They hate me,_ he thinks before Jennyanydots smiles down at him and gestures for him to come forward. He slinks over to her and she frowns at seeing his white bandages are crimson.

"How'd this happen?"

A shrug. "I dunno..."

She sends the other queen to get bandages and right before she leaves she sends an icy glare, something that should be hard for someone that doesn't have blue eyes. He shifts from hind paw to hind paw and keeps his gaze on the paw in his lap as the orange she-cat unwraps his other one and he doesn't respond to her whenever she speaks, which causes worry to tint her voice, something that Shadow doesn't like, but he doesn't belong here. Once his arm's once again wrapped he give her a small smile of gratitude and then he does something... he gives her a hug.

"Thank you," he murmurs before he slips away.

He does and he doesn't know what he'd doing, but he wants to stay undecided so that way the mystics won't notice. He swallows and grips the courage inside of him and walks over to the multi-brown tom whose dark brown eyes sparkle with delight at the sight of the pup, something that catches him off guard. How could this cat be happy to see him? He climbs the tire and sits beside the tomcat.

"Hello, Shadow. How are you?" the leader asks.

_I don't know,_ mentally admits the pup, but he shrugs. "Good. What about you?"

A chuckle. "Rather well. Have the cats been hard on you?"

A nervous chuckle. "No, not really," he lies. "Mister Coricopat and Miss Tantomile are real nice and warm when it comes to napping. Mister Tugger is nice and so's Miss Jenny."

His eyebrows lift. "Haven't you interacted with anyone else?"

"Directly? No, not really," admits the smaller pup.

Deuteronomy nods. "Do this at your own pace."

The Shibu Inu perks at the sight of Tugger returning from patrolling and he smiles. Tugger catches sight of the pup and smiles, walking over. Shadow doesn't know exactly how he's attached to Tugger, only knows that it's a strong connection. He mentally shakes his head to rid himself of these thoughts.

"Hey, pup," says the maned tom as he ruffles said pup's head fur. "How was your day.

"Okay," Shadow says, trying not make him upset about anything.

The three of them talk and Shadow finds himself smiling and laughing, something he didn't think he'd be doing. His heart aches, but he hugs them afterwards and goes to talk to Coricopat and Tantomile just because they've been kind to him. He finds himself smiling and trying to learn as much as he can with their conversation and afterwards he also gives them a hug before he slips into the medical den and stays in there for a long time, thinking about the five cats that have made his life happy within the matter of two days. He smiles at the thought of them and his heart aches again.

He slips out of the den and keeps his ears pricked as he slips through his namesake and finds himself at the entrance of the junkyard. He manages to get out when the two guards get into a conversation and he makes it down the street before his baby blue eyes look back at what he's leaving behind.

"Goodbye," he whispers and turns, running at full pace, his claws scrapping against the concrete.

* * *

HAT: Oh, noes! he ran away!

Macavity: You would...

HAT: *rolls eyes* You really shouldn't be surprised anymore.

Macavity: I know... well, since I've got a card game, I'll just say review and leave. *walks out*

HAT: *huffs then blinks* Wait I'm part of that card game... Macy you'd better not cheat! *runs after him*

Macavity: It's not Macy and no promises!

HAT: *growls at him* Well, review.


	5. Chapter 5

HAT: Since I got bacon today I decided to be nice and give you another chapter today.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the plot and OC(s) otherwise bacon would be everywhere!**

* * *

Shadow walks through the streets, ears pricked for the smallest of noises. He's no longer safe, this is the second time he's been alone. His fingers brush against the bandages on his arm and he can smell the faint scent of Jennyanydots on it, which is something that's unexpected considering how long he's been out here. He smiles lightly at the thought of her and then shakes his head, focusing on finding a temporary resting place. This is the twelfth day he's been on the streets and there's been more than a few times when he's wondered whether or not the cats he bothered connecting with miss him.

He's done well surviving on his own, finding places to block out the wind and hide from the rain in thick boxes, small tunnels, and such. As for food he hasn't had the best of luck, but enough to make sure he can last at least a little bit longer. He manages to find food in dumpsters and even caught a bird once, but it wasn't able to fly so he quickly ended it's misery.

The pup looks up at the moon and feels hollow on the inside. He's found himself doing that a lot, looking up at the moon. With a final shake of his head the black figure moves through the shadows and seeks a new temporary place of residence. Suddenly he hears a yowling and he freezes and finds two cats, calicoes, running for their life while a large peke chases after them. The both of them are black, orange, and creme colored, the top halves of their faces being white and bottom orange, and their dark brown eyes have a glint of green in them as they run under a street lamp while they clutch their bags to their chests.

Shadow rushes toward them and at first they seem to be terrified, but the pup jumps over them and lands on the peke with a fierce growl. The peke's beady black eyes glint with anger as his light brown paw wraps around his the black throat of the pup.

"What're you doing, pup?" demands the peke before he sniffs and then a malicious grin comes to his face. "Oh, a pollicle... I suppose you're worth more than two cats."

The blue eyed canine's head feels light and he struggles to pry the paw from around his throat and he kicks out, managing to dig his hind claws into the gut of the peke and the larger dog releases him, leaving him gasping for breath on the concrete. Claws dig into his scruff and he's lifted up and he can feel the warm blood trail slowly through his dark fur down his neck and then continuing down his back and this leaves him whimpering in fear. He doesn't want to die.

"You're gonna regret that," barks the peke before he throws him roughly into the wall.

The pup stays silent and determination sets. He's not going to allow himself get beaten and if he loses he wants this peke to have something to remember him by and be just as badly wounded. He leaps to the side and uses every ounce of leg strength in order to tackle the larger male, digging his claws into the brown canine's back. He feels jaws try to clamp on his head, but he moves back and digs his strong, sharp puppy teeth into the shoulder of the other, but a knee is lifted into his gut roughly, causing him to let out a yip in pain. He's pinned to the ground and punched repeatedly everywhere from his face to his legs, there's nothing that won't end up bruised if he lives, and in a final act of desperation he lunges for the larger dog's throat and clamps his jaws down, but he's pried off and the peke stumbles back, his paw already crimson as it tries to stop the bleeding.

No words are spoken and they don't need to be as the peke turns and runs away. Shadow pants and stands where he is and his knees feel weak as his head swims. He notices that the calico duo is no longer there. He falls to his knees and coughs, trying to replenish the air in his lungs. Though he leans forward to stay stable and not fall over, he feels as if it's not going to work and so with that the black Shiba Inu is passing out and the pain causes tears to spring to his eyes though he refuses to shed them, but suddenly there's a voice and he looks up with tear filled eyes and there's blurry images of the calicoes and an orange cat with brown on his torso.

"Lad, stay awake," the Scottish accented voice of the orange figure demands and Shadow blinks away the tears and can see clearly, this orange cat has glass-green eyes and brown stripes all over him as well as a vest on. "You're going to be fine."

"Is he gonna be fine?" a female voice asks with a Cockney accepted voice.

"I sure hope so. Jerrie, help me," the Scottish tom says.

The male calico comes over and helps carry Shadow so he won't be jarred. Pain racks the pup's body and he whimpers and his uninjured paw's grabbed by the queen of the calico duo. He grits his teeth, but keeps hold of her paw, darkness dancing in spheres at the corners of his vision. Suddenly familiar scents hit his nose, the place he couldn't ever forget even though he stayed for two days. He reluctantly lifts his gaze to see five worried cats rushing in his direction. He doesn't recall the three he's in current physical contact with being in the junkyard, but then again, it was only two days.

"Shadow, what happened?" the spotted and striped queen demands.

The pup tries to formulate words, but he lolls his head back down, finding it too heavy and too hard to hold it up anymore. Then the darkness takes him.

* * *

HAT: Oh, my gosh, I'm so happy!

Munkustrap: You must've had bacon.

HAT: Yep!

Munkustrap: Gonna open the bacon black hole?

HAT: You know it!

Munkustrap: Yes! Bacon party!

HAT: Say it furst.

Munkustrap: Review.

HAT: *opens bacon black hole*

Junkyard: *cheers*

HAT: Review and you get bacon!


	6. Chapter 6

HAT: *hums and does a little dance and then notices you* Oh.. um... Wow, didn't know you guys were early. I've had this tune stuck in my head all day. It's Tom's Diner by Suzanne Vega. Really catchy... oh yeah, you want the story... well, enjoy. *walks off half singing, half muttering* Doodah dooodoo dahdoodoodoo dah doo doo dah doodoodoo!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the plot and OC(s) otherwise bacon would be given to the audience for free.  
**

* * *

Shadow wakes up and rubs his head and finds that Tugger's still there. He figures that Coricopat and Tantomile are off training with one another or training Mistoffelees (they'd told him about it when he was spending time with them) and Jennyanydots, he figures, is watching kits like she normally does, and as for the last three, Skimbleshanks, Rumpelteazer, and Mungojerrie, he doesn't know. Shadow suddenly remembers the first question he ever wanted to ask the Maine Coon.

"Mister-errr- ah- Tugger," the pup corrects himself.

Black eyebrows raise. "Yes?"

"W-why're you so nice to me?"

"Because you're not bad like a lot of pollicles... you're small and broken, in need of help... I guess you remind me of me in a way and I want to help you because not only do you need it, but I've grown to care about you even though I've only _really _known you for two days," shrugs the maned tom.

"I-I remind you... of yourself?"

A nod. "Yeah... do you wanna stay here in the junkyard with us?"

A small, reluctant nod. "Y-yes, sir..."

"Then, let's go talk to Old Deut," the tom says, holding out a gloved paw.

The pollicle pup takes the gloved paw and allows himself to be led carefully out of the den. Quickly Shadow learns that if he moves in certain ways pain rips through his body briefly so the two walk at an impossibly slow pace, even slower than the cat they're going to converse with. Tugger murmurs assurances and glances up to measure how far they are from the old tom's destination before locking his amber eyes with Shadow's after a whimper escapes black lips.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," assures the larger animal.

A slow nod. "A-alright," grunts the smaller animal before they're finally at the tire and Shadow sits beside the multi-brown tom and finds that those dark brown eyes are full of worry and focused on him. "Hello, sir."

Deuteronomy gives a smile. "Are you alright?"

"I guess..."

Tugger nudges Shadow gently. "Go on."

"What is it?" Deuteronomy asks.

Shadow gulps. "Well, I- um- I was wondering, sir, if I could stay here... with all of you..."

The jellicle leader smiles. "Of course you can. All you had to do was ask."

The dog beams up at the cat. "Th-thank you!"

A warm smile. "It's no problem. Do you wish to live with anyone specifically?"

"Uh- um... I haven't really thought about it... I really like everyone that I've met so far, but I don't want to be a burden..."

"You're no burden," Tugger assures. "How about this... you could stay with me tonight, then CoriMile-"

"CoriMile?" Shadow questions, shedding his shyness for a split second and making a face.

"Or Tantopat... it's sometimes what we call them instead of their names separately," Deuteronomy explains, receiving a nod in response.

Tugger clears his throat. "As I was saying, Cori and Tanti the next, then maybe Skimble and his charges, and then maybe Jenny, you know, spend the night with each cat that you know."

"O-okay, that works," he mutters. "I guess I'll stay the night with you tonight."

Tugger grins. "Great!" then a frown sets on his face. "If Jenny'll let you out of the den... how about, until she releases you, I stay the night with you."

"Sounds fine..."

"Shadow! What're you doing outside of the den?!" Jennyanydots demands, walking over with a furious look on her face.

This leaves said pup gaping, trying to figure out how to tell the truth in a way that won't enrage her anymore. Deuteronomy holds up a paw, causing the Gumbie Cat to halt in her tracks and stare up at her leader.

"Don't worry, Jenny, Tugger was very cautious about Shadow and he just came out here to ask to stay with the tribe."

Jenny's eyes sparkle. "He can stay?" A nod. Shadow grins as she throws her arms gently around him and he hugs her back despite the pain. "We have to celebrate! Well, for now just the cats you know, but when you're ready with the others as well. Tonight."

Shadow smiles. "Sure..." he then thinks about it. He's sure that this queen has kits of her own that miss her and he doesn't want to interfere with her and her family as well as her social life. He doesn't want to mess with anyone's social life. The smile slips off his face with contemplation and he shakes his head. "Maybe not tonight..."

Tugger frowns. "Why not tonight?"

"U-um... well, I mean, none of you have really had time to be with family and friends so I think tonight I'll just be by myself..."

Deuteronomy puts a gentle paw on the black shoulder. "How about you stay the night with me? You won't be effecting my social life," he chuckles.

"S-sure, I think that'd be nice."

"Until then, I need to get you some poppy seeds for the pain," Jenny says.

"But I'm fi-" he stops and whimpers when he tries to move.

"Come, now, dear."

"I'll take him to my den, if his bandages need changing, I'll know what to do," Deuteronomy says, moving to pick up the pup.

Both Tugger and Jenny seem wary until Deuteronomy has the pup in his arms and he walks with surprising ease towards his own den and Shadow's set down on the couch. The pup looks around with curious blue eyes and before he knows it he sees Deuteronomy getting him food.

"Y-you don't have to do that!" Shadow says, getting up despite the pain and moving to help the older animal.

The deep laugh makes Shadow blink in confusion. "I may be old, but I can take care of myself."

Shadow sits down and the two of them eat, Deuteronomy telling the pup of great stories about a pirate named Growltiger and how he met his demise through a queen named Griddlebone and then he goes on to describe some of the members of the tribe and the pup can already feel himself be attached to them through the elder tom. He knows that he'll protect all of them even if he's hated by them. Shadow then wonders what to do next when suddenly there's a knock on the door and Shadow gets up and gets the door, seeing Jennyanydots.

"What're you doing answering the door?"

He shrugs. "What've you got there?" he asks after spotting the small basket on her arm.

"Oh, just some herbs for you, Deut knows what to do," Jennyanydots informs, placing the basket on the kitchen table. "Tugger and Munkustrap are coming over, Tugger insisting on staying the night."

"Really? Good, hopefully the both of them won't argue again," the old tom sighs.

Shadow cocks his head to the side. "Who's Munkustrap?"

The jellicle leader blinks and then smiles. "Munkustrap is my other son, Tugger's younger brother. He's the Protector of the Tribe and next in line to become leader."

The black pup's eyebrows some together. "Shouldn't Tugger be next in line?"

A sigh. "He was, but he's too irresponsible," the orange queen answers before shaking her head. "No, I wouldn't say that... more like he didn't feel he should be next leader, that the position would be better filled by Munkustrap."

Shadow nods slowly, now trying to figure out how he reminds Tugger of himself. Surely Tugger's mother didn't abandon him and love the other pups- kits- more than him. Shadow shakes this from his mind and stays put, forcing himself to keep his mind off of that past. He manages to keep these feelings at bay as he silently wonders what the new tom will be like as he takes the medicine as directed by Jennyanydots. Once this is done there's a knock on the door.

"Come in," Deuteronomy calls and Tugger's the first one to enter and his smile makes Shadow return a tentative smile. The second causes the pup's smile to waver a little seeing as he's quite unsure about this tom. He's tall, but a bit smaller than his father and brother, he's silver covered in black stripes and he has silver eyes. "Shadow, this is my son, Munkustrap."

"N-nice to meet your sir- er... Munkustrap," Shadow stutters, keeping his gaze down.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Munkustrap replies, a friendly smile on his face. "I take it you're staying now, huh?"

Shadow nods.

"That's good! Come to me if you need anything, okay?"

"O-okay..."

Munkustrap shakes his head. "Don't worry, eventually the whole tribe will fall for you, trust me."

_I don't know about that,_ doubts the pup, but he doesn't allow them to see it as he gives a sheepish smile and nod. He just sits and listens to the family talk and the way they interact with one another makes his heart ache with want. He wants that, what they have. He wants to talk to someone and be able to laugh at an inside joke, to have someone get on his nerves, but they're still friends. He wants a bond like that because he's never had one. The only bonds others had to him were of hatred and tolerance. Any love he sent was thrown in his face. No wonder he was the runt, no wonder so many cats hate him already, he isn't made for making bonds.

Without warning gentle arms are wrapped around him and he blinks and looks up at a blurry silver face. He hadn't realized he'd even been crying until now.

"What's the matter?" asks the silver and black tabby.

Shadow quickly wipes his eyes, hating himself for showing such weakness. This caused him much abuse with his mother, he should be used to not crying, to hiding his true emotions, but these cats are bringing it all out and he's not sure he likes it. Instead of answering he stays silent and keeps his gaze lowered, something very common for him. Tugger rubs the pup's ear, a gentle assurance. Shadow closes his eyes for a moment and gathers himself before smiling, making sure it looks genuine no matter how small it may be.

"I'm... just glad to be here, that's all," he answers at last. "I've never cried tears of joy before..."

_I still haven't, _he thinks briefly, but he shakes it off.

"You need some rest," Deuteronomy insists.

"I'm fine," the pup assures, content with listening to them talk.

"Are you sure?" Tugger asks.

"Mhm."

Shadow then spends a good portion of the night listening to them and eating. He's under strict orders to not move around a lot for the next few days so he's not going to be going out that much aside from going from den to den to spend the night with other cats. He just hopes that Jenny will allow him to spend time with Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer like he promised. He finds his eyes growing heavier, every time he blinks it takes effort to open his eyes again. He releases a yawn (A/N: Weird... I yawned when I wrote that) and finally his eyes close to stay and he slips into the sweet confines of sleep.

* * *

HAT: Well, I hope you're satisfied because the next chapter probably won't be out for a while.

Shadow: *walks by* Doodah dooodoo dahdoodoodoo dah doo doo dah doodoodoo!

HAT: Shadow! Come here!

Shadow: *stops then walks over* Yeah?

HAT: I know it's earlier than we scheduled, but they're here so could you say it.

Shadow: *shrugs* S-sure... please r-revew. *puppy-dog eyes*

HAT: *smiles and hooks arms with him and walks away*

HAT & Shadow: Doodah dooodoo dahdoodoodoo dah doo doo dah doodoodoo!~ *until it goes black*


	7. Chapter 7

HAT: *grins nervously* Sorry it took so long... sadly this is actually as far as I got, barely got this chapter in. I'll try my best to get the next chapter to you as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the plot and OC(s).**

* * *

The next morning Shadow's roused by the smell of food being made. He finds himself laying splayed out on the couch, which he doesn't remember going to because of the simple fact he fell asleep sitting up. He discards this and focuses on the food and sits up despite any of the pain because his stomach urges him to continue the journey to satisfy it's hunger.

"Just like any other tom-kit," scoffs Jenny.

Shadow smiles shyly. "H-hello, miss Jenny. How're you today?"

She smiles. "I'm fine, are you hungry?"

He nods. "Uh-huh... c-could I help you?"

"Sure, you can."

He moves forward and does as told, giving her what she needs and questioning where one thing or another is because he's unfamiliar with where everything is. He finds that he likes helping her cook and he listens carefully to her instructions and she gives him answers as to how to do certain things, she even lets him take over when she has to get something out of her den that she forgot. He concentrates to ensure that he doesn't mess up like he always does and he mentally goes through her instructions for how to finish it if she didn't come back in time. When he finishes he jumps as arms wrap around him and he looks up at the queen.

"You are fantastic," she says, kissing his cheek, causing him to blush.

Deuteronomy smiles. "I came out and saw you cooking and I saw how happy you looked and I kept Jenny from coming in so you could finish. It smells wonderful."

He blushes deeper and he's pretty sure now it's visible even under his dark fur. "J-Jenny did the most."

"No, I just got it started, you finished it off," insists the Gumbie Cat.

A yawn gains their attention and out walks the brothers, Tugger stretching while Munkustrap is rubbing a silver eye. "Morning."

"Smells good," Munkustrap compliments.

"Shadow made it," Jenny informs with a proud smile.

"N-no, I just finished it off, Jenny did most of it," Shadow insists only to get flicked in the ear and he lets out a yelp and looks up at Jenny while trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. "What was that for?"

"Now, you did the most work, take credit," she scolds.

He grumbles under his breath that he thinks he didn't do much and she raises en eyebrow. "Okay... I don't know if it's any good, though."

Tugger walks forward. "I'll try it," he informs. He takes a bite and grins. "Man, this is good! You're a little chef, pup."

Shadow opens his mouth to deny it, but his eyes flicker to Jenny and he chuckles nervously. "Thanks."

"Help me set up the table," Jenny requests.

Shadow does as told and he sits at the table beside Jenny and Munkustrap. They eat breakfast and talk, laughing and scolding (mostly Jenny for everyone at the table) and having a good time. Shadow feels a sense of belonging, something he's never felt before. He likes this feeling and never wants it to end. He also finds his wounds don't hurt anymore, sure they sting, but it doesn't hurt anymore. He finds that helping Jenny is really fun.

"It seems we've got a cook on our paws," Munkustrap chuckles, ruffling the black head fur on the Shiba Inu. "You're a fast learner."

"I-I guess," he stutters before he tilts his head. "Can I go see Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer?"

They all share a look and Jenny sighs. "Alright, but no roughhousing."

"Yes, ma'am," he assures.

Munkustrap leads Shadow out of the den and that sense of belonging is crushed as he feels hateful glares. "Don't worry about them."

Blue eyes look up into silver ones and they're so encouraging that he doesn't feel like he's completely alone. He says nothing as he lowers his gaze and then they get to a den and knock. There are three voices calling for them to wait and Shadow's ears twitch, wondering if they still want to hand out with him. He glances back and Tugger smiles encouragingly and the pup smiles, granted it's a small smile, and the door opens to reveal the calico male, whose ears perk at the sight of the pup.

"Hey! You're able to come over," he says merrily, his dark brown eyes gaining a green tint for a moment out of excitement.

"Uh-huh."

"Come in," he says before looking up at the Protector. "Are you coming in, too?"

A shake of the head. "No, I just wanted to be sure he got here with no problems."

A nod. "Alright," the Cockney accented kit says. "That's okay. See ya, Munkus!"

Rumpelteazer immediately hugs the pup, causing him to stumble back a little and blink in surprise. "Glad to see you could make it!"

He nods. "Uh-huh, I, uh, just felt like visiting."

In walks their guardian who notes how uncomfortable the pup is with kind physical contact. "Alright, Teazer, you're suffocating him, let go," the Scottish tom falsely informs.

Rumpelteazer lets go, blushing in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry."

"It's good to have you over," Skimble says, taking a sip of tea.

"It's good to be over, sir."

He makes a face. "No need for all that, just call me Skimble."

The pup lowers his face. "O-okay... Sorry si- Skimble."

A smile. "So, Shadow, how's your time in the junkyard?"

"Um... pretty good, I don't really go out much," comes the quiet reply.

"We'll have to change that. As soon as Jenny'll let me, I'll take you on the railway," promises the marmalade tom.

"Th-that sounds good."

Mungojerrie tilts his head. "Um... I was wondering... why'd you save me and Teazer? I mean, I know you're close to some of us, but... we never met you," he finishes awkwardly.

This catches the pup by surprise and he wonders exactly why he rescued them. Sure, pekes are the pollicle's enemies and his blood urged him to attack, but he doesn't exactly know if that's the sole reason like he believed. He couldn't attack every peke he saw and before he would've let the peke chase cats. Perhaps it's also the fact that somewhere deep inside he knew that they were Jellicles and he had to protect them and keep them safe. He could feel something attaching himself to them.

"Because something made me... At first I thought it was because he was a peke, but now I realize it was because deep down, I think I knew you were Jellicles and there was some sort of connection, that I had to protect you."

"Aren't you a Shiba Inu?" Rumpelteazer asks.

"Yeah," he nods.

"So, shouldn't you be a peke?"

"Don't compare me to those flea bitten bi- bitter mutts," he stutters, a strong feeling tell him that such language wasn't acceptable here even if he's a dog. "Pekes call us peke rejects, but we were nomads long ago and then when we lost the need to wander, the pollicles accepted us."

"You say us like you consider yourself one of them," Skimble notes.

Shadow sighs. "Old habits die hard, sadly," he murmurs, feeling loathing fill him at the thought of his family. He shakes this from his mind and notes how small the two calicoes are. "How old are you two?

"Ten!" the she-kit answers proudly.

He blinks. "And you're allowed out on the streets by yourselves?"

"No," Skimble answers, causing the two to wince. "Only if they're on their way to or from their human's house, but even then they're supposed to wait for an adult to get them."

The two smile sheepishly causing Shadow to chuckle. "Alright, mister pup, how old are you?" demands the young tom-kit.

"Eleven," he answers, racking his brain for the day he and his siblings were born. He's usually always off by a year. "I think..."

The orange tabby frowns. "What? You don't know how old you are?"

"No," he answers, deciding he doesn't want to get into how his mother hated him and chooses to go with another truth. "Pollicles, especially Shiba Inus, don't keep track of birthdays that well, or at least the pups. Mothers are to keep track until the age of twelve when we're to go on our first hunt as adults..."

He wonders if he missed it, if he missed the moment that would make him a dog. It's been the moment he's been looking forward to since he and his siblings were informed about it at the age of five. He's trained for it since the age of six... or five... somewhere around there. Will it not matter anymore? Will all that training go to waste because he's living with the Jellicles? He wishes that he could end this internal conflict, between being the pollicle he was born as and being the Jellicle he's trying to be.

"You're made into adults at a young age," notes the marmalde tom.

With a shrug the black pup sighs. "Yeah. We've gotta be tough," answers the polite animal.

"We're officially adults at eighteen," Mungojerrie informs.

_Wow, that's mighty late,_ thinks the Shiba Inu thinks as he silently observes them and then grunts in confusion. Will he be an adult when he's twelve like he's always assumed or when he's eighteen like the other cats here? He shrugs it off for now. He doesn't turn twelve until the leaves turn and begin fall and it's still the middle of spring so he has time. Instead he just pricks his ears in order to listen better to Rumpelteazer's muttering. He heard something about mating and he blinks, baby blue eyes filling with shock.

"Huh?!"

"What?" Mungojerrie asks.

Rumpelteazer's face is pale and underneath his black fur, Shadow's is too. "N-nothing. Just thought I heard something."

Skimbleshanks is obviously observant enough to figure out that Teazer's the reason they're both so pale. "Teazer, what'd you say?"

Jerrie's eyebrow raises and he looks to Shadow and mouths, "_What'd she say?_"

He doesn't want to reveal what she said and shifts silently, keeping his blue eyes away from the three cats as the she-kit answers. "I-I wondered when they mated."

"Oh, Evlerlasting," groans the orange tabby as he runs a paw over his face and ends up holding his jaw. "My sweet, innocent daughter..."

Shadow blushes furiously and scuffs the floor with his toes. "A-about thirteen," he stutters. "Usually not until fourteen, though."

_That's awkward,_ the pup thinks.

"Mighty young," notes the Scottish tom.

A shrug. "I don't make up the rules."

"Hm... anything else peculiar about pollicle rules?" Mungojerrie asks.

"Um... Well, there was this one rule that I always felt was weird and kind of unnecessary," admits the small black animal.

"And what was that?" the calico queen asks.

"Something about working for at least a year for a cat... something about realizing that cats are lowest of the low, or something like that... actually, the year or year after a pup is made a dog. I never understood that," he admits, his spine tingling at the thought. "Apparently the cat's allowed to have us do anything, either a rich cat or a criminal or sometimes a mixture of both. One part of growing up I never looked forward to."

"Dogs are weird," the calico male mutters, earning two smacks on the head. "Ow! I'm just saying..."

"Forgive my son/brother, he's incompetent, " the other two cats say, causing the pup to laugh.

"I-it's okay," Shadow assures.

"So, are you gonna be following your traditions or o-WCH!" Mungojerrie mutters, rubbing his head.

"That's no time to be asking, he doesn't know all of our ways, so that doesn't mean we should be asking him so soon," Skimbleshanks scolds.

"Th-that's fine."

_I'm wondering the same thing._

* * *

Alabaster: Since HAT had to disappear on a food run, I'm here to tell you to please review.

Ruthenbalt: Did you send someone with her to make sure she didn't eat all the bacon?

Alabaster: You were supposed to be with her!

Both: *run to save their bacon*


	8. Chapter 8

HAT: *grins nervously* Sorry it took so long... sadly this is actually as far as I got, barely got this chapter in. I'll try my best to get the next chapter to you as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the plot and OC(s).**

* * *

After a while he's finally allowed to have some actual fun and no longer have bandages, except on his arm due to the fact that they keep reopening in his sleep. Still, he's just happy to now have some fun with his friends, but sadly, the calicoes are trying to get him to go outside and play. He can't really roughhouse inside the den, but he'd rather stay out of the scrutinizing gazes of the other cats. He stays with Old Deuteronomy, the other cats staying the night occasionally, which brightens his day... and night. Currently Mungojerrie's trying to convince the pup to go outside so that they could wrestle.

"Come on, please, Shadow," begs the tom-kit with huge eyes, his dark brown eyes gaining that greenish-tint.

The pup bites his bottom lip. "I-I don't know..."

Jenny, who's over for the day, comes over and puts her paws on the pup's shoulders. "It's healthy, and you've barely seen the sunshine. Go on."

With Jenny's insistence he nods hesitantly and the thief grabs the black wrist of his friend and drags him outside. Baby blue eyes fill with regret, hesitation, fear, and the tiniest bit of amusement at Mungojerrie's lack of patience. They go near a pipe, a place where there, currently, any cats. Shadow glances around and finds Rumpelteazer grinning as she talks to a group of she-kits. A smile wants to tug at his lips before he notices the glares of many others. His ears lower and so does his gaze, out of habit that was slowly dying when being inside of Deuteronomy's den.

"Hey, look at me," the tro-colored tom-kit insists, grabbing the canine's jaw and forcing him to do as ordered. "They don't matter, it's just you and me having fun."

"Okay," stiffly nods the blue eyed animal.

A grin. "Good! Let's go!"

From previous observations of watching kits wrestling, Shadow's noticed that kits play a lot rougher than pups, even the youngest of pups, and he knows he has to hold back a lot in order not to harm this kit, but he's confident that is he keeps his fingertips away from flesh, he should be good. The two of then circle one another and while the Notorious Tom's tail lashes, Shadow's just wags lazily. Suddenly the calico rushes forward, lightly batting at the plain black young dog who moves back and picks him up, shoulder in the kit's stomach and arm wrapped around his waist to keep him balanced.

"Oi! Let me down!"

Shadow chuckles and complies. "There."

Before he knows it, the feline tackles Shadow and causes him to land with an 'umph!' on his back and he grabs his friend's shoulders to lightly throw him off when he's faced with a grimace. The pup realizes what's happened and immediately lets go and observes the wounds while profusely apologizing between licks in order to clean the wounds, but before he can even get a fourth of the way done with cleaning one of his shoulders some cat's picked up the blue eyed pup.

"Let go of him, Alonzo! He didn't do anything wrong!" the tom-kit shouts, eyes flashing with fury.

"So you mean to tell me that he didn't hurt you?" the black and white patched tom asks, turning his head, but his blue eyes staying on the threat.

"He didn't mean it, he can't retract his claws like us!"

Shadow whimpers and looks into eyes he's stared into his entire life, though only a few times it was the same color, but the look in them is the same. He winces lightly when claws dig into his scruff and he can feel the hot blood trailing down his fur, another familiar feeling. He knows that pollicles aren't supposed to show weakness and if that applies with cats, he can only hope. He stares steadily back, silently pleading for this tom to understand.

"Alonzo! Let go of him before I end up with an extra pelt to wear in the winter!" a familiar voice growls, but the anger in his voice is unfamiliar, and when Shadow turns his head to look, those amber eyes hold an anger that's unfamiliar as well.

"Why're you defending this mutt?!"

"That 'mutt' is apart of this tribe and if you did this to a kit, you would've been been pulverized by now, but obviously no one else cares besides a few... now... Let. Him. Go," the maned tom growls, claws already sliding out.

Alonzo scoffs and drops the pup roughly. "Fine, but when you come to your senses, I'll be waiting."

Tugger glares at the tom as he walks away.

"Are you okay?" Mungojerrie asks.

Shadow smiles at his friend. "I-it's okay."

The young tom doesn't seem convinced, but the pup doesn't give him any more time to question it as he picks him up and walks to Jenny's, his arm bandages turning crimson as well from his heart pumping so hard. While he sets Jerrie down, Jenny being absent, he cleans his friend's wounds and then finds the bandages and wraps then like an expert. He sends his friend out afterward and tries to find the wash clothes so he can get his scruff when suddenly he hears someone behind him and whirls around to see a red queen with a white vest, black spots on the read of her pelt, and dark brown eyes. He backs up, fear clear in his eyes and he can't even see the pity in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you," she assures, showing that her claws aren't out and sauntering forward. "You really care about the cats you've hung out with, haven't you?"

A slow nod. "I-I haven't really had anyone... care... about me," he says, his eyes low to the ground as he trembles. "I'm so grateful, I'm willing to do anything to repay them for the good... for the happiness that they've given to me... but you probably don't believe me, you hate me."

"No, I don't... in fact, I feel sorry for you... you're the bravest animal I've ever met. To live in a place that everyone hates you for you... for those that you care about. And for that I'm going to try and get to know you."

Shadow's lips twitch up, hope starting to fill his belly. "R-really?" She nods and he moves forward, hugging her despite how dirty he is. "Thank you."

Obviously she's surprised and right when he's about to let go she's hugged. "Any time, pup... I'm Bombalurina," she finally says as she lets go.

"Sh-Shadow," stutters said pup.

"I can understand why. Here, let me help with your wounds," insists the queen.

He sits still and his eyes grow droopy as he's cleaned and he has to be shaken gently to stay awake, and once finished with being bandaged he leans heavily against her and thanks her once again before falling asleep against her.

* * *

HAT: Well, now Bomba's on Shadow's side. Let me know what you think!

Kohana: Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

HAT: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy and other things have been distracting me... honestly I considered putting down writing fanfiction for a while, but I decided to keep going. Hope that you enjoy and please, if you read Brittny's work, don't skip the final... author's note... thingy... I don't know what to call it... comments? Oh, well. *jumps in a black hole*

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the plot and OC(s).**

* * *

Shadow wakes up and finds that he's still curled against Bombalurina, who gently plays with his head fur. He lets lets out a low, rumbling hum, as close to a purr as he, or any canine, could get. He takes a deep breath and notices the scent of Rum Tum Tugger and he feels something brush against his side. His tired eyes lazily move and he turns his head a little to the left to see Tugger being another cushion for the pup, and his long, fluffy tail curling protectively around him while his amber eyes glare straight ahead and his fangs are bared. He looks up at the red queen and sees her glaring at the entrance as well. Finally he turns his gaze to where they're glaring and sees Alonzo, claws out and glare on Shadow, who now flinches at the sight.

"Don't be afraid," the crimson queen murmurs, her voice and paw soothing, her face looking blank, like she's deep in thought, but her eyes hold a fire in them that he's used to having directed at him like with Alonzo. "We're here for you."

"You're traitors," Alonzo growls. "You should've just let me kill him."

"I thought we discussed this before... you will not kill Shadow otherwise what you do to him I will increase the pain one hundred fold," Tugger growls, his voice calmer than his words, but a trickle of anger manages to get through. "Understand?"

"Yes," Alonzo mutters, turning and leaving.

A sigh escapes the she-cat's lips. "I used to be so proud of him, but he and Demeter are both against having Shadow stay here.

Tugger manages to keep his gaze away from the pup and still on the door as he glares in the direction that the cat left. "I know, everyone else seems to hate him. If only we could get them to see him the way we see him."

"You don't have to do that," the pup mutters, eyes on the ground as he just sags in the lap of the scarlet queen. "I'm used to being hated by... well, everyone."

Tugger frowns. "You're not hated by everyone, you're loved by-"

"Some," Shadow interrupts. "I'm only loved by some."

"Aren't we enough? Can you please ignore them and focus on us? I mean, we're here for you and we won't ever abandon you."

Shadow scoffs. "That's what they all say until they actually do it."

The cats stay silent for a while until the black spotted she-cat sighs. "Just because you've been left in the past doesn't mean you're always going to get left. It just means that u have to work harder to find someone that won't leave you because they'll be worth it in the end."

"Even if it takes my entire life? I mean, how do you expect me to stay strong if I have to wait my entire life to find someone that's not going to leave me? That's worth it?"

"Like I said, a life of loneliness is worth it if you find the one that will never leave or forsake you because then it will be worth it. You never know, you might find that one sooner than you think."

He stares into the dark brown eyes and finds that they hold some truth in them so he nods slowly. "Okay... thank you miss Bombalurina."

She smiles. "Just Bomba's fine."

He smiles weakly. "I still have some work to do with that, but I think I'm getting better."

Tugger smiles. "You're alright, kit, you're alright."

Shadow blinks, realizing that Tugger mistook him for a kit. At first, he was going to get offended, but then he realizes that it means that this cat's forgetting that Shadow is a dog and treating him as if he were one of his own, like a kit. Shadow smiles softly at that and lowers his head to get more comfortable. This might be turning out better than he expected.

_**-LINE AKA TIME SKIP!-**_

Shadow walks toward the stream to get some fresh air and he finds that he's rather, very happy. He's learning to cook with Jenny and Tugger, Jenny is further helping him learn medicine, and he's spent time with many of those that he cares about. He loves the fact that he can come close to calling this place his home even with all those cats that hate him and never even got the chance to know him. He makes it half way when suddenly he's shoved. He looks up at a grayish brown cat with stormy brown eyes and Alonzo. Fear fills Shadow and he moves to try to run, but the brown tom slams a hind paw on Shadow's tail, causing a small, quiet yip to escape the pup's lips.

"You may have some cats fooled, but you'll never fool us," Alonzo growls.

Shadow grits his teeth and looks up at him, desperate. "Please, let me go," he begs, hating to show such weakness. "I don't want to cause trouble."

"Should've thought about that before you came to the junkyard," the other tom hisses.

"But I didn't-" he starts, but hie head fur is yanked back and he trembles at the thougt of what could happen.

"Shut up! You talk when we say you can talk," the brown eyed tom orders.

The pup reluctantly stays silent, though he longs to tell them that he didn't choose to come here, that he was supposed to die the night he was abandoned by his brother, and after that the night he fought the peke, that the Jellicles saved him, but obviously they won't listen to anything. Their anger and hate for the canine species is too great for him to win them over no matter what he says and he can't fight back otherwise he'll prove them right.

_Please, let me live,_ he silently begs whatever higher power there is that is willing to watch over him.

"Admetus... no cuts," Alonzo orders.

A malicious smile twitches at the edge of his lips. "Of course," he replies, slamming a fisted paw in the pup's stomach.

Shadow doubles over and finds that there's no air in his lungs. He's kicked down at his side and he curls in on himself and puts his arms over his face and head to protect himself. The fetal position seems to be the only hope for him as he's beaten by the two toms. They don't stop beating him until they're tired and then leave, silently threatening him not to tell anyone. He pushes himself up, his entire body aching and he knows that he'll be fairly bruised in the morning. He shakes the tiredness from his mind and continues to the stream, his original destination, and falls in to his knees to the already knee deep running water, which now comes to his stomach.

He grabs his arm and feels that the cuts have reopened due to his risen heartbeat. He wants to cry, but he can't, so how else is he supposed to release everything. His paw squeezes his arm and he wants to throw something, to do something violent. He feels a little pain and feels that his claws are in his skin. He blinks and finds that the crimson running down the eggshell colored bandages is hypnotizing. He takes out his claws and shakes his head, dipping himself into the river, and washes his open wounds on his arm and throws the bandages into a random pile of junk before he walks back to the Gumbie Cat's den in order to get new bandages for himself.

_Don't let them see my eyes,_ he begs as he enters the den and keeps his eyes lowered to look for bandages.

"Shadow? Are you alright?" Jenny asks.

He puts up a false smile, one that he's used to giving now, and lifts his head and makes his eyes lighten and forces the negative emotions leave his eyes as he tries to convince her. "Yeah, just looking for the bandages, you moved them."

"The drawer next to where they used to be," she says, chocolate brown eyes wary.

He wraps up his arm and says a goodbye and finds Coricopat and Tantomile. He decides that he'll just go and take a nap between them. He walks over to them and they have a knowing look in their eyes, but he doesn't comment, just lies down between them and puts his head on his paws and closes his eyes for a nap that won't come. He doesn't want to stay awake anymore, but he doesn't want to go to sleep where nightmares will probably come. Still, either way, he'll be miserable, so why even try?

* * *

HAT: Thanks for reading.

Skimble: *nudges HAT* Don't you have something to tell them?

HAT: *sighs* Yeah... *turns to Magical Miss Britstoffelees readers'* There's a message from Brittny on my profile, near the top, and I advise that you read it and tell others that you know read her stories to read it as well. Possibly in the next couple of days I'll tell you, underneath that, what I couldn't write for Brittny quite yet, due to coping and much reluctance and... quite frankly disbelief, but for now I'm just gonna wait... um... moving on, Skimble will you say it please?

Skimble: Please review the story, we'd very much appreciate it.


	10. Chapter 10

HAT: I completely forgot about this story... *shrugs* Sorry?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the plot and... actually the dogs because now that I think about it there are no cat ocs (for once)...**

* * *

"Shadow, you look tired," Tantomile says casually as she licks her paw and lifts it to clean her ears.

He shrugs. "Yeah, I guess," he murmurs as he kicks a balloon up and he uses his knee next. He kicks it too far and moves to dive for it when Munkustrap dives for it, tossing it back to Shadow, but it's closer to Skimbleshanks whose back is turned to it, but he balances it on his tail and flicks it back in Shadow's direction. Shadow moves for it again, but Coricopat, on his way back from... well, whatever it was that he was doing (or doo-dooing, bada-bum (A/N: No one ever puts someone using the bathroom or mentions it so... here!)!) and he uses his head to toss it, but it goes in the wrong direction.

"_Don't let it drop!_" everyone shouts.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an old black and brown striped tom dives for it and kicks it upward and then gets up and balances it on his finger as he goes to the pup and holds it out. "This yours, young one?"

Shadow nods, staring at the older cat that shouldn't have had that ability. "Y-yes... Thank you," he murmurs, as he catches the balloon in both paws.

A finger's put under his chin and his face is lifted so his face can be seen by the older animal. "You're a handsome young pup... If you'd let others see your face more often, they'd see it," he murmurs with a soft voice and he smiles. "I''m Asparagus Sr., but everyone just calls me Gus, the Theater Cat. You must be the shadow that everyone talks about."

"Y-yes, sir," he replies.

"No need for sir," assures the tom.

"Gus?" he asks, shoulders lifting in attempts to hide himself.

Gus' finger taps the bottom of his chin sternly twice, making Shadow lift his head from his shoulders. "Stop that, young one," he orders, a slight sternness in his soft voice. "You'll have to stop such things if you're to be an adult."

"I-I-"

"Don't know when you'll be an adult," finishes the Theater Cat. "Whether at twelve or at eighteen, but it all depends on you..."

Shadow's eyes lower, and this time Gus doesn't do anything about it. "I'd like to be a Jellicle, like all of you, but... I'm still a canine, so I can't... no matter how much I delude myself."

A strong paw's put on his shoulder and blue meets brown. "Listen, you're not deluding yourself into thinking you can be a Jellicle pup, you're letting others delude you that you can't."

The small canine's mouth opens and closes before he gulps. "How can you be so sure of that? You don't even know me."

A knowing smile. "I know more than you think, even at my age. Go on playing with that balloon and I'll have you meet a very special kit."

"O-okay," stutters the pup as he does as ordered.

For what seems like forever he's left to his own devices and he keeps the bright and colorful balloon off the ground at all costs. He doesn't notice that there are two felines waiting for him to stop until he catches their scent and catches the balloon. Gus has a small she-kit beside him, mostly black with a white vet and muzzle, and bits of red on her paws and in her head fur, and she has white dark brown eyes, like Bombalurina's, but of a slightly darker tint. He's about to lower his head when he gets a stern look and he keeps his head up.

"Shadow, this is Jemima, Jemima, this is Shadow."

"Hi," she says kindly.

A hesitant smile. "Hey," he replies before awkwardly holding up the balloon. "W-wanna play?"

Surprisingly he gets a broad grin and enthusiastic nod. "Of course!"

He tosses the plastic cull of lung air and bats it in her direction with a little extra strength in order to ensure it gets to her. The two of them do this for a while before he's tackled from behind and he catches the scent and smiles.

"Hey, Teazer," he says, getting up with an ease anyone of his size shouldn't have with her on his back.

"You playing with Jemima?"

A nod. "Uh-huh... where's Jerrie?"

"Putting away our stash," she shrugs before letting him up. "Isn't he great, Mima?"

The vested queen nods with a smile. "Yeah! I think he and Misto'll get along just fine."

Shadow pales and Rumpelteazer takes hold his his paw reassuringly and then he looks down at her. "Wh-what?"

"Don't be nervous, you won't have to meet him until you're ready. You'll work your way around the kits, they're a lot nicer than the adults. You'll learn that they'll be some of your best friends," Jemima assures.

A slow, hesitant nod. "O-Okay..."

He notices Gus is talking with the twins, his eyes flickering to them now and then. He shakes this off and heard Jennyanydots call for everyone to go into their dens for dinner and then bed. Jemima and Rumpelteazer say goodbye and Shadow rushes back to Deuteronomy's den only to be tripped by Admetus. His eyes lose a little bit of their light and he gets up, dusting himself off and continuing at a walking speed now. He can feel gazes full of pity on him and he just enters the den.

"I'm here!" calls the pup as he goes into the kitchen to start dinner, but finds Tugger's already finishing up. "T-Tugger?"

"Hey, I've already got dinner finished. If you'd set up the table, that'd be great, and Strap is coming over."

Shadow nods and puts four plates on the table and gets the silverware and sets them in their proper places before he notices Deuteronomy walking into the den. Deuteronomy tiredly ruffles the black young animal's head fur and settles himself heavily in a chair. Shadow tilts his head and wonders where the leader's been all day, but he decides to shut his trap and sit down for dinner. The meal's delicious and he notices that Deuteronomy's about ready to fall asleep and leads him to his room before walking back out and talking to Tugger for hours. Today, relatively, has been a good day for him.

* * *

The abuse from other cats hasn't ceased so he finds that wounding the arm that refuses to heal due to his constantly reopening them just doing daily activities is a good release, so what's a few more wounds? It releases the pain. He decides, if the wounds ever heal, he'll wear bandages anyway because he feels naked when he takes them off. Currently he finds himself cleaning up for Gus, having cleaned Deuteronomy's den, and since he's in a cleaning mood he's gotten no declines.

"Thank you. Want some water?" Gus asks.

"Thank you," the young pup says, gulping down the water before sighing. "Well, I'll see if someone else wants their den cleaned. Have a nice day Mist- um... Gus."

A smile. "Alright, see you around."

Once the door's closed a brown queen with a white stomach and face and darker blue eyes than the pup comes toward him. "Hey, mutt."

"Miss Cassandra," he murmurs, turning his gaze to the ground.

"I hear you're cleaning dens, care to clean mine and Alonzo's?"

"No problem," he replies before being dragged, her claws digging into the back of his wrist, but he doesn't let out a noise.

She tosses him in her den. "Have fun. If you're not done in fifteen minutes Alonzo's gonna hear some very bad news involving you... oh, fourteen minutes."

The queen slams the door, causing the black canine to wince, but he sighs and sets to work, being quick, but thorough. He cuts his paw on one of their sharper decorations and cleans it, cupping his paw to keep blood from dripping on the floor. He finds that cleaning with one paw is fairly difficult and he has only one-fourth of the work done and he only has nine minutes left. He shocks himself when he finishes on time and refrains from washing his paw in their sink for fear of getting a complaint. The door opens a minute before fifteen minutes and Cassandra blinks in surprise, but quickly covers it up and glares at him.

"It was a pleasure Miss Cassandra," he murmurs, walking out and when he's outside he drops his tired arm and lets the pawful of blood to drop on the ground.

As he walks he licks the fresh-ish wound and finds a spare bandage and wraps it up. Once he's sure it's secure he lies back and looks at the sky, something he doesn't do often. His heart aches mildly as he wonders, again, what he is. Pollicle or Jellicle? He was born one, but he's unsure if he's the other. He closes his eyes and releases a sigh and figures a nap will do him good, he deserves a rest after working for so long.

"Shadow!"

He opens his eyes and looks around, but there's no one that called his name. He feels his claws and arm itch immensely, but he shakes his head and walks towards the Gumbie Cat's den when suddenly he's aware of a deep voice calling him and he turns and sees Deuteronomy with Skimbleshanks, the both of them waving him over. His shoulders relax, glad that he's not hallucinating this time, and jogs over.

"Yes?"

"We've decided that you're going to go on your hunt, so that way you can be an adult in pollicle terms," Deuteronomy explains. "You're not just one or the other, you're both, so you should do both if you want to."

Shadow blinks. "R-really? I get to go on my hunt?"

"Yes, and Skimble will be overseeing you."

Shadow hugs them both and grins. "Thank you."

"Come on, lad, before everyone starts hunting for dinner," the brown tailed tabby said.

The pup follows the tom outside of the junkyard into a small forest nearby. Skimble fades from Shadow's sight, an observer, and the black canine moves forward, low to the ground as he breathes in the scents around him. He wants to catch something good. He freezes when he smells a rabbit. He pinpoints where it is and stays down wind. He stays light on his feet and makes sure he's down wind. The brown rabbit is munching on grass, oblivious until the wind shifts, sending the predator's scent towards the prey and it takes off. Shadow curses quietly and shoots forward, hot on the fast animal's heels and making as quick of turns when it does too. He puts a little extra boost in his kind legs and grabs the smaller animal in his paws and bring it to his lips so he can bite the beck and sharply twist to end it's life. In the end he's lying there, panting, with the rabbit on his chest.

_I'm a dog,_ he thinks with a breathless chuckle.

"Very good, lad!" praises the Railway Cat as he lads in front of the new adult. "You're a natural."

"Thanks," pants the tired hunter as he gets up. "Rabbits are pretty fast, but it's good to know I can keep up."

The two of them go back and he's smothered by Jenny while she gushes about how proud she is that on his first hunt he caught a rabbit. Skimble, thankfully, saved the pup from being suffocated by the Gumbie Cat. Shadow listens to the careful instructions to how to prepare the rabbit and nods, having a habit of hearing or seeing something once and knowing how to do it from them on. He goes into Old Deuteronomy's den and starts it, making enough for anyone who comes over because this is a very plump rabbit that ate very well. He throws out the intestines and puts the skin aside for Jenny, as she had requested, and rubs some of the the spices on before he starts cooking it. Once finished the usual crowd's inside the den.

"That smells amazing!" Mungojerrie sighs, mouth already watering.

Tugger reaches to sneak a piece only to get his paw smacked by the dog. "Hey! I was just.. poking it."

Shadow rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right. Deut, could you guard this?"

A nod. "Promise."

Once the side dishes are finished he makes something that's called Kool-Aid, and sets up the table, which is just to gather what you want and no one eats there anymore. Shadow grabs his food, knowing if he's not the first he won't get anything, and then goes to the couch and sits on the arm of the chair. Soon Jemima's sitting there and Rumpelteazer sits behind Shadow on the back of the couch. Everyone sits in the living room, the only place to have the room to support the crowd, and they all talk, no one splitting off into different conversations, just one large conversation. It's like a big family dinner, but the best part, for Shadow, it's happened every night, though he's not sure it will anymore since he's got to find his own den, or at least find a roommate his age since he can't stay with Old Deuteronomy forever. For now he casts these thoughts aside and enjoys a story about how Munkustrap had a favorite yarn ball he named Pequito. Said cat is blushing furiously and glaring at his older brother as he tells the story with much animation and causes everyone gathered around to laugh.

* * *

HAT: Yay! Ends on a happy note! And I even decided to be nice and leave my mistake so you have what was intended to be two chapters in one.

Jellylorum: That was nice of you.

HAT: Just this one time.

Jellylorum: I don't know whether you're the kindest person I know or the meanest...

HAT: Most sarcastic.

Jellylorum: That's for sure... man, mixed people are messed up.

HAT: Hey! Just because I'm mixed doesn't mean-... okay, well, that's just me! Don't bring my fellow mixed breeds into this!

Jellylorum: What ALL are you?

HAT: In a nutshell? Black, white, and Native American (both sides Cherokee)

Jellylorum: I'm gonna regret this, but... what about the white?

HAT: I don't know them all, so here's the ones I know: Polish, Scottish, Irish, French, and English... so that's what I am and I don't know if there's more...

Jellylorum: *blinks* I'm sorry I asked. *turns to readers* Review.


	11. Chapter 11

HAT: I have writers block to the major with this story... fml... good thing this and (I think) the next chapter are already out. Let's go!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and OCs because if I did own Cats I'd be eating bacon while writing this (T-T no bacon).**

* * *

Shadow yawns and wakes up from his nap, feeling Munkustrap gently shake him awake. Shadow rubs his eyes and leans against the tom before he finds Alonzo and Admetus in front of him. The small dog's ears lower to his head as he presses against the Protector. A cold laugh he's never heard before comes from the silver tabby before he's shoved away. Shadow blinks in surprise and wonders what's going on.

"You actually think that I'd like a _mutt_ like you?" Munkustrap demands. "I was just waiting until you were no longer considered a pup. After all, I can't hurt the young... however adults that pose a threat, that's a different matter entirely."

The young dog moves to run, but he's pushed down on the ground and he grits his teeth, wondering who else has been faking liking him. He only lets out quiet grunts as he's beaten by someone he used to trust. When they're finished he lies on his back and stares at the sky, wondering why this is happening to him. He scowls and his left paw lifts to his right arm and he digs his claws into the flesh. He gets new bandages and wraps his arm up, carefully discarding the old ones.

"Shadow?"

Said pup whirls around and blinks rapidly at Skimblshanks, whose glass-green eyes stare at his arm. "S-Skimble... what're you doing here?"

"Checking on you," replies the marmalade tom, observant eyes taking in the sight. "What have you been doing to yourself?"

"Nothing," replies the dog defensively.

"Why would you do this? You could kill yourself!"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone," the black animal half growls, half whimpers as he backs away.

Glass-green eyes soften. "Please, talk to me. I just want to help you."

Shadow shakes his head furiously before turning and immediately taking off on all fours. He tears out of the junkyard and into the city, away from everything. He knows he'll go back despite being betrayed by the Protector, but he needs a few days to think and blow off steam.

_Why does it have to be me? I don't want to go through any of this, _thinks the blue eyed canine as he keeps running, the wind combing through his fur. He just wants to escape the pain, to just have a normal life and be loved... He guesses that it's too much to ask for. After all, he's never deserved it.

After running for what seems like forever he collapses and gasps for breath, paws scraped by the concrete as he leans forward and dry heaves from so much running and grief (since he didn't cry, but it was good enough for his body to want to hurl whatever was left in his stomach). When this finishes he sits down, back against a brick wall and looks at the sky as it's covered with stars, a beautiful sight in his terrible life.

"Shadow? Shadow is that you?"

He gets up and he whirls around to see someone he'd never have expected to see ever again. It's an all brown Shiba Inu and she has large hazel eyes. He blinks in disbelief, but he can recognize the scent of his littermate.

"Ligh," he breathes.

Her nose wrinkles. "Why do you smell like cats? Already working for one?"

A reluctant shrug. "Something like that... what about you? How's everything been going? How was your first hunt?"

"It was great! Mother got pretty lenient after you left," admits the female canine before her ears and tail lower. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble so often..."

He waves it off. "No problem."

"Did your arm never heal?" she asks.

"No, I don't think it ever will," he admits before he cocks his head to the side. "You working for a cat?"

"Yeah, sadly... if you don't want to work for the cats you're working for now, you can always come work where I work," she offers.

_Tempting._

"I don't know..."

"You don't have to decide now, in a week you can tell me," she assures.

He smiles. "Thanks."

They spend the night together, curled up against one another and, for the first time, he felt like a real dog. No cats to bully and oppress him, no mother to push him down and disgrace him in front of his littermates, no nothing aside from being curled against his sister. It's pure bliss as he drifts off.

* * *

HAT: Hope that you enjoyed!

Bombalurina: are you even close to finishing?

HAT: *shakes head* There's so much to write and this writer's block is killing me!

Bombalurina: I'm sure someone will have a cure.

HAT: *death glare*

Bombalruna: Oooooor... maybe not... review.


	12. Chapter 12

HAT: I know, I know, another one-shot, but give me a break! I've got a lack of inspiration for my longer stories, so... this is what you get.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot and OCs because if I did own Cats I'd be licking Blue Bell Homemade Vanilla Ice cream right now. *licks Blue Bell Ice cream* What? This is chocolate. I don't own it.**

* * *

After a few days of roaming about on the streets Shadow returned to the junkyard and was smothered by the queens and scolded by the queens and toms. Shadow decides to lounge on top of the oven, a relatively safe place, and watch the cats interact and cast him hateful glances. He returns their gazes with a blank, hollow expression. He doesn't want to be bothered, it's obvious by the look on his face. There's also that offer that his sister gave him.

There was a lot to think about.

"Hey, Shadow," a familiar voice whispers, causing him to glance up.

"Oh, hi, Teazer."

She settles beside him and doesn't take her dark brown eyes off of him. "Are you okay?"

He gives a reassuring smile. "Yeah. Just needed some time away, that was all."

Before he knows it her arms are wrapped around his shoulders and blush covers his cheeks as he freezes at the physical contact. "I was real worried, Shady... promise me you won't do that? Promise you won't make me worry?"

Hesitantly his arms wrap around her in attempt to comfort her. "I-I promise."

She pulls away with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"N-no problem," he replies.

The time passes by slowly and he feels almost content... almost. He nearly slips off in a nap when suddenly he feels a warmth at his side and sees Rumpelteazer leaning against him, using him as a pillow. He feels a small smile twitch at his lips and then he shakes his head and looks at the horizon, trying to think of something, anything, that will make him feel... better... feel... like there's hope for him. His eyes turn a golden color, echoing the colors of the sunset.

When night comes he decides that she's not going to wake up any time soon and picks her up, on arm behind her back and the other under her knees. He feels her breath on his neck and gulps before he stands in front of Skimbleshanks' den door. He looks down at his paws and wonders how he's going to knock since his arms are occupied.

_Crap,_ he thinks before his eyes light up, silvery like the moon, before he lifts up his foot and knocks on the door. He waits and then knocks again and Mungojerrie opens the door.

"Hey, Shade," the calico tom greets. "Did Teazer fall asleep on you?"

The canine nods. "Yeah, I just decided to bring her back since it seemed she was gonna wake up any time soon."

"... How'd you knock?"

"Very carefully."

Dark brown eyes lower to the lifted and wiggling foot and a smile splits the tom-kit's face. "Nice. Thanks for bringing her back."

"No problem."

The calico queen-kit's in her brother's arms and Shadow smiles awkwardly and decides to head to Deuteronomy's when suddenly a silver arm's thrown over his shoulder and a friendly smile's in his face. Shadow's mask slaps into place and he smiles back reluctantly. No one notices the slight prickling of his fur along his spine despite how much he wants them to, but that doesn't happen.

"Wanna take a walk?"

"I-I'm supposed to be home," the blue eyed animal murmurs afraid.

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Shadow walks into the den and internally shudders. The light turns on and he looks straight at Old Deuteronomy whose dark brown eyes hold a bit of worry in them. The canine's heart stops beating in a moment before speeding up and he wonders if this is a confrontation. It has to be, it feels like it. Sure, he's never had one, but he knows, somewhere inside of him, what it feels like to have a confrontation with someone, like this cat.

"Where were you for the past few days, Shadow?"

"In the city," answers the young dog.

"Skimble told me you've been hurting yourself... why?"

Shadow's jaw sets and he narrows his baby blue eyes. "My arm hasn't healed, the wounds just constantly reopen, why would I hurt myself?"

Deuteronomy scrutinizes him for a moment before sighing. "Just go to bed."

"Yes, sir."

He doesn't notice the look that he gets from the old tom, whose eyes are wide and jaw has dropped. Shadow hasn't used 'sir' in weeks so whatever's happened has got him spiraling backwards in his progress over that time.

_What's happening?_

* * *

HAT: I believe that's a good place to stop because the next chapter's not finished yet… yes, writer's block is a murderer of stories fora time being. Seems to have caught some of us writers in the CATS fandom, hasn't it?

Electra: I bet!

HAT: Hi Electra!

Electra: Hi HAT. I was told to be here to tell them to review.

HAT: Yep! Help me?

Electra: Sure.

HAT: Please-

Electra: Review or else-

HAT: I'll write more to _Thundering Lust_.

Electra: *blinks* What?! *shakes head* You know what?

HAT: What?

Electra: *shoves HAT into a black hole*

HAT: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!


	13. Chapter 13

HAT: Finally! Another chapter. I feel I've been neglecting this one... and a few others, but I'm gonna circulate so that I give attention to each one when I can. You know how it works. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my OCs!**

* * *

Shadow glances behind him and finds Coricopat and Tantomile watching him. He knows that they know, but he can't help but wonder why they haven't done anything. He decides that he'll just wait a little longer until he sees Ligh. He runs a runs a paw through his head fur and shakes his head, wondering what he's gonna do. He leans back in his seat and then finally gets up and walks out of the junkyard. He's been withdrawn from everyone, even the Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer.

He slips through the junkyard gates and walks toward the city. His fingers brush against his bandages and be briefly wonders is this is a mistake, but shoves this from his mind and continues. He's already set out, might as well go through with it and not back down like some peke. What kind of pollicle dog would he be?

With a shake of his head he ends up walking to the place where he's to meet his sister. His mind internally debates without his consent. He wonders, briefly, if he should just turn around and flee back to the junkyard... but then he remembers all the cats that hate him and this steels his reserves and he keeps going. When he reaches the spot he looks around and can't catch a whiff of her at first until she rounds a corner and smiles at him.

"You came!" she cries, a smile on her face. "So, I take it this means that you're gonna take the new job?"

_Do I?_ He briefly thinks before nodding. "Yeah. I can't work for very long, but when I do I'll do it fast and efficient," he assures.

"That's all he really expects. He figures you'll need time to break it off with your former employers. Come on, let's go meet him. His place is huge!"

He follows his sister and for a split second he considers going back to the Jellicles and never seeing her again, but he quickly shakes this from his mind and goes to go through with it. After all, the cats at the junkyard don't want him so he should go to a cat that _does _want him. It only makes sense.

They go outside of the Jellicle's territory and he know this because the Jellicle's scent abruptly stops. His fur pricks along his spine and he stays watchful with his ears pricked and he can tell Ligh is doing the same. The brown she-dog picks up the pace when there's a large building in sight that's obviously abandoned by humans. It's guarded by a ton of cats, rougher looking than the Jellicles, and he has to fight the urge to bare his teeth and seem threatening. They enter and she perks up at the sight of a tall, red and black tom with a white belly and yellow eyes that observe the black dog with an indifference, or so it seems to be indifference.

"This is my brother, Shadow, boss," his sister says, not looking directly at him as she gestures to the blue eyed dog.

"Pleasure to meet you," the tom replies, his voice smooth and collected. "I've heard so much about you. I take it you want to work for me, now?"

Shadow nods. "Yes, sir."

"Hm... my name is Macavity by the way," the ginger tom informs while walking forward and inspecting the youthful animal. "You're strong, but weak for a pollicle... you need to be trained more... but you look to know how to handle yourself in a fight at least decently. You'll be a fine worker."

"Thank you, sir," replies the black animal.

"Come here tomorrow and we'll start your training. You can go home now if you wish. Remember to wash any scents off of your pelt just in case."

"Yes, sir." The yellow eyed tom turns and walks towards another cat to talk. Shadow turns and walks toward the exit when his sister grabs his arm and he turns to look at her in confusion. "What is it?"

"Be careful with those Jellicles," she warns before letting him go and darting off before he could as her what she meant.

He mentally curses and exits the building. He'll be able to ask her the next day and he has no time to go after her otherwise the Jellicles will know for sure he's left. He jogs at first before going on all fours and sprinting back towards the junkyard. He'd need a cover story, that's for sure, but he needs to get there first. He slows when he gets near the junkyard and he hesitates, wondering if he really wants to go back. The Protector hates him and will use any excuse to beat him.

_Maybe I should just leave,_ he thinks before he thinks of some cats. Rumpelteazer, Mungojerrie, Jemima, Rum Tum Tugger, Deuteronomy, Tantomile, Coricopat, Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks are all reasons for him to stay. He climbs over the fence and makes his way slowly towards where most of the cats are and when he steps foot within sight two small bodies slam into his and bring him to the ground. He shifts until their weight is bearable and he's able to breathe again.

"Where were you?!" Jemima demands.

"Avoiding cats," he admits.

"Why?" Rumpelteazer demands.

Shadow stays silent and stares at her for a while before she looks away. He lifts his gaze up to Munkustrap who has a mask of worry on his face and in his eyes. Immediately Shadow's heart plummets, knowing that those silver eyes have anger behind them.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm," nods the black dog before he gets up and rubs his head before walking off.

_Let's just get this over with,_ he thinks tiredly as he stops and leans against a pile in the clearing where his beatings normally happen. He's tired and he doesn't want to go through this, but... he has to if he wants to stay here and if he wants to be accepted he'll have to show that he's no harm to them. It's more difficult after that accident with Mungojerrie, who's healed up by now, but he'll do what it takes. He doesn't even lift his head when he hears someone coming and he smells the silver tabby long before he feels a fist slam into his face.

"Stay away from my sister, you dirty pollicle."

Hollow blue eyes look up into silver ones and this seems to enrage the tabby even more. _This is going to be a long beating,_ the young dog thinks too casually, like it's boring to him, to be comfortable. Still, he takes the beating in hopes that, in the long run, it will get better.

* * *

HAT: Awww! Poor Shadow's losing his ability to feel...

Ligh: Why'd you do that for?

HAT: It's in the plot.

Ligh: *rolls eyes* Review-

HAT: Or I'll have pixie stix and make something worse than Thundering Lust!

Ligh: Oh, no, please don't!

HAT: If I have enough pixie stix I will *holds the large bad of sugar*

Ligh: *tries to grab bag* SKIMBLE! GET'ER!

Skimble: You're not putting me with Deut again!

HAT: Who said it was Deut?

Skimble: NO! Not Gus! Please, dear Everlasting, not Gus!

HAT: Better hope they review... you have forty-eight hours after this is posted to review or I'll consume all these pixie stix and do it.

*camera goes static-y and then goes black*


	14. Chapter 14

HAT: Welp, another chapter! If you're reading this, review at the end.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... well... I do own the plot... and the OCs... well, it seems I _do _own somethings! YAY!**

* * *

"Shadow, breakfast!"

Tired baby blue eyes open and he lifts his head to look around and the strong scent of food hits him, making his stomach grumble. His mind and body debate on whether or not he wants to get up. While his mind orders to him to get up, but his body, being just woken up, demands he stay down. He can feel his limbs moving despite his body not even twitching, but he manages to get up and drag himself into the dining room area. It's the first time he hasn't had to cook, but he's not irritated, just tired.

He sits down in front of the food and dull blue eyes lift up to Deuteronomy's face and he puts on a mask of gratefulness. "Thank you for the breakfast!"

He feels a brown paw rub his sore ear, but he doesn't let the pain show. "It was about time to cater to you since you do so much for us."

After saying grace over the food he digs in and eats everything so that way he can gain some strength. He doesn't even bother avoiding cats. Jellylorum stalks by and hisses at him and he stares back at her with indifference, which seems to confuse her. Usually he could flinch and look hurt, but now... now it just seems like he doesn't care. After a week of working with Macavity he's lost a lot of emotion. Instead of harming himself to ease the pain, he now does it to feel again.

_Shadow, come here,_ two voices whisper in his mind.

He heaves himself up and goes over to the Mystic Twins and sits in front of them while their eyes observe him. "Yes?"

"What's going on?" they ask worriedly.

"Nothing," he replies. "I'm just tired."

"Tired and unfeeling are two completely different things," Tantomile snaps.

"Why're you distancing yourself from everyone? Everyone keeps asking us what's wrong."

"Not everyone," murmurs the young dog as his light blue eyes turn to the side and looking at a few cats still criticizing him.

"Please, reconnect... please," Coricopat begs, putting a paw on his black shoulder.

Shadow looks into eyes that are a different shade of blue than his own and sees the worry that makes his chest ache slightly. "Okay," he murmurs before nodding. "I'll try."

"Good," the both of them say.

The dog gets up and turns around, figuring that he'll go to Macavity and work a few hours when he runs into a familiar body, the first one he ever ran into, one that has a scent that's more than comforting to the black animal. "Tugger?"

A gloved paw's placed on his shoulder. "Come on, pup, let's talk."

Shadow's heart squeezes with pain. Tugger's been calling him 'kit' so to be called 'pup' is a devastating blow. "Okay..."

The Maine Coon leads the younger animal into his own den and sits on the couch before patting the seat next to him. "Tell Tugger everything."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then don't, I just want to spend time with you... you've been pushing not just me away, but everyone... it's unhealthy."

"I'm doing just fine!" snaps the irritable blue eyed dog, feeling more emotion than the past few weeks and even more anger than ever before in his entire life. "I don't need you to tell me anything! I know I'm fucked up, but I'm a pollicle living with a bunch of cats! I hate myself! I hate everyone! I just wanna be left alone, be forgotten... I just wanna die!"

Amber eyes gaze softly at him. "You don't hate yourself or anyone... you're hurt and confused," softly replies the maned tom. "You want to be accepted... and you're scared to die because you're afraid you haven't been accepted by anyone, but you _have _been accepted... you just don't realize it yet."

_True,_ some part of him says. "Yeah... but that doesn't mean it's not messed up... I'm never gonna be fully accepted here."

"Don't believe that," the heartthrob insists.

"Yeah, well... I don't have much of a choice," the pollicle grunts before turning around and leaving the den.

He doesn't want to stay in the junkyard, but he doesn't want them sending out a search party and worrying... still, he's only gonna be gone a few hours. He goes straight to Macavity's hideout and is tackled by his sister. He makes a disgusted face and shoves her off. This is her first heat and she goes after any male pollicle that moves, including her own brother, which is absolutely disgusting to him. He's noted the changes the Jellicles have made with his mindset. Before he knew that his sister(s) would end up doing this and he'd end up entertaining her and acting as a "mate" of sorts, but now he refuses and finds it repulsive and wonders why he even entertained the thought when he was growing up.

"Get off," grunts the black dog.

The brown she-dog still ends up clinging to her brother, placing a kiss at his throat, a silent threat. "Come on. It's your _job _to entertain me, Shade."

"He said 'get off' so that means you need to get off," a familiar voice growls.

The two pollicles look up at their boss and the tall ginger tom glares at the female dog in disgust. "Go get to work. I need to talk to your brother."

The two makes walk into Macavity's large office and the black young animal sits in one of the chairs and Macavity jumps up onto the desk and sits there with no emotion on his face as he observes the younger animal with yellow eyes. Shadow looks up at the ginger tom and knows that this cat can see the swirl of emotions going on inside of him. This pollicle is confused, in need of guidance, and this cat can help him try to set a path for himself.

_Help me,_ the inner pup begs.

"You could come and stay with me... become a worker of mine."

Shadow stares up at his boss and tilts his head. "What does that mean?"

"Just keep an eye on the streets, tell me whatever I want to know, and pick up supplies instead of having to clean all the time."

Blue eyes narrow. "So basically I'm a spy and some muscle?"

A shrug. "Pretty much."

The black dog contemplates this for a moment, pondering over any negative side, but he can't see one. "Fine. I'll do it."

A large grin. "Perfect."

* * *

HAT: *evil grin* This is gonna be _very _interesting.

Macavity: ... terrible.

HAT: What?

Macavity: You're terrible. What're you doing to Shadow?!

HAT: Shouldn't you be happy?

Macavity: *shrugs* Hanging out with a bunch of authors changes a tom.

HAT: True. Especially with me!

Macavity: Uuuum... sure...

HAT: I'm not that wei-... Who am I kidding? Yes I am!

Macavity: No arguments here.

HAT: Will you please say it?

Macavity: **Review!**


End file.
